My Time
by Stormageddon17
Summary: This story is set after the Avengers when Loki is in prison. Loki takes an interest in a fellow prisoner and leaves Asgard behind for awhile. it's my first Fanfic. I hope those of you who read it will like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Bold is Malekith.** _Italics are thoughts_ _ **.**_

 _ **My Time**_

 _ **Prologue:**_

As Loki was brought in to see the All-father and accept the punishment for his crimes against Midgard, Asgard, and several other realms; he couldn't help but think how ironic this all was. He had gone to Earth to rule as a benevolent god not to be defeated by those who were beneath him, including his brother. Ah yes his brother "Thor" where was his oaf of a brother this day instead of here for Loki to tease and torment. Odin sat on His throne straight and stoic as always, his eye seeming to look right through someone.

The guards leading Loki with chains stopped at the base of Odin's throne, but Loki took a few more steps forward and stopped with a mock soldier stance.

Loki gave a laugh and said "I really don't see what all the fuss is about."

"Do you truly not feel the weight of your crimes?" said Odin.

"I merely went to Earth to rule the humans as a benevolent god just as you did." Loki Countered.

"We are not gods," said Odin, "we live and die just as humans do."

"Give or take a few hundred years." Loki spat out.

Odin leaned forward and said in a quite yet eerily frightening tone, "You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons, and never see Frigga again."

Loki looked startled and sick as Odin announced that he would never see his mother again. He didn't care if he must spend all of his life in the impenetrable cell beneath the palace, but to never see his mother again, the woman who was his home and had raised him as her own completely even though knowing the monster he was.

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Dungeons Can't Hold Me Forever**_

Loki had been in the dungeons for three days now, and Frigga had been there once but only in apparition. He had turned her away when she had spoken to him in logic, he knew he shouldn't have told her that she was not his mother, but it slipped out before he even knew the thought had come to him. Blue streaked through his eyes just for a moment with his outburst; He saw the hurt in Frigga's eyes but dismissed her before she could see his own hurt.

Loki was bored beyond anything he had ever experienced and it was weighing deeply on his mind—yes Frigga had made sure he was comfortable even delivering chairs and small bed, but it did not feel right—he was growing tired of the prisoners in the cells next door and spent the next day's plotting how to decapitate them. A week later a new prisoner was added to the cell across from him and Loki was more than interested in this new cell-mate.

"Get in there now, and don't try to escape, it would be the stupidest thing you would ever do." A guard told the newest prisoner.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Loki asked the guard. "Odin continues to bring me new friends."

"Quiet!" the guard yelled. He locked the new prisoner in the cell and went back to his post.

Loki studied the prisoner carefully. The inmate was slight in build and had hair a little longer than Loki's, but in the eyes of the convict, there was pure strength, determination, and audacity.

The inmate paced slowly, to anyone it would look as though it was just an impatient walk, but to Loki he could see the real purpose behind such actions. It was to measure the cell and plot the way out of it. Loki admired the futile plot, but soon grew tired of merely observing. He decided to find out what the prisoner was like personality wise, he already observed the strength with which the prisoner had, but he wanted to know if this new addition would cause problems for him.

"I hope you're not going to be leaving so soon after just arriving." Loki told the prisoner

The prisoner didn't respond so Loki tried again.

"Are you going to ignore me the entire time you're here? After all, that would be considerably rude." Loki taunted

Finally the prisoner stopped pacing and slowly turned around to face Loki.

"I don't speak to people like you." the prisoner responded

"What? Charming and handsome?" Loki retorted

"No" the inmate told him, "People that are complete asses."

"Well…thank you for noticing." Loki said with a smirk

The prisoner rolled their eyes and turned back around to study the runes keeping the door securely locked until the day might come that it would open.

The alarm that prisoners had broken free broke through the silence of the night ringing through the dungeon loudly. Loki awoke abruptly and annoyed, how stupid could these prisoners be that they think they could possibly stand a chance of success at escaping.

The prisoner across from Loki's cell was looking around intently at the riot going on. Loki could see something in the prisoner's eyes, a glint he knew all too well, mischief. This prisoner was up to something and he wanted to know what. He watched as the prisoner walked calmly to the locks and somehow broke free of the cell. Loki walked to the locks on his own cell and made an image of him escaping, just like he predicted a guard ran forward and tried to stop the mirage of Loki. He always thought it was amusing how no one tell the difference between reality and his mirages. Loki switched places with the guard so fast it seemed almost surreal.

Loki followed the prisoner to a door that would lead out and away from the fighting in the dungeons, as he walked he saw a guard come up behind the prisoner that he followed. The guard raised his sword to strike and Loki grabbed the guards dagger and stabbed him in the side/

"Do not follow me deceitful one, or I will slice your throat." The prisoner turned and threatened him

"Well that is incredibly hurtful; after all I did just save your life" Loki countered "Besides you could use my help getting out of here."

"I need not your help liar" the former prisoner spat out

"Oh but you do, I know how to leave undetected." Loki said in a silky tone

"How do I know you won't betray me?"

"You don't; however, I can get you out of here and I swear I won't betray you just yet." Loki said simply

"Very well then," The prisoner stated hesitantly, "get me out of here."

"What is your name?" Loki asked as if it had just occurred to him that he should ask it.

"Aadya," she said, "My name is Aadya."

They ran out the door and towards the skiffs that Loki would use to get them out of Asgard and to his freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Run**_

Loki and Aadya fled swiftly to the awaiting boats they stole one and Loki headed straight for the secret pathway that would take him and he supposed the out of the world that he grew up in. He would not miss the city itself, but some of the people in it, really only one person, his…mother.

Aadya was quiet the whole time and did not even flinch when they sped through the glowing cave that was the way to freedom. She refused to look at him and kept her gleaming eyes straight forward and intense on the way ahead. He took a moment—after they had finally broken through and out of the cave—to study his fellow escapee once again. He looked at how she stood, firm and unmoving, the way her eyes moved and scanned the horizon, but her head never turned more than just slightly when she moved her eyes. Oh those eyes, they were like whirl pools of blue, and if one was not careful they could find themselves lost.

"Shut up!" Loki shouted to himself inside his head, he wouldn't be daft enough to fall prey under her spells.

They arrived in Midgard. Not exactly where he had hoped they might land, but one could not be too selective under these circumstances. After all they had just escaped a prison that he still did not know the details as to why his traveling companion was there in the first place, so it would be best if he were to keep a careful watch on her. Yes careful indeed. Suddenly a thought came to him—one may say that it didn't come from him, but another voice in his mind—why not try to lead her on in order to better destroy her.

 _Aadya inwardly sighed at the thought that this prisoner was tagging along with her, it's not like she needed the help and she certainly didn't want it, so why was he still here. She could kill him easily enough, or leave him to rot on this planet, but something stopped her from taking immediate action. She turned around and sat on one of the small benches that lined both sides of the boat, and took a short moment to observe her fellow escapee._

 _Deep green eyes with strength and weariness in them, his hair was down to his shoulders and slightly unruly, and His hands were long and slender, and is stature was that of pride and sorrow like he had lost something very close to him. Aadya turned away from him; she could not look at him without feeling a slight flutter in her stomach and the idea that slitting his throat was the best course of action._

"Where are we?" Aadya asked Loki, with a slight test in her voice

"Somewhere in Midgard, as for our exact location I do not know." Loki responded carefully. In fact he did know, but he couldn't have her knowing that as it would ruin his plan to leave her and he himself flee.

"We should find a place to hide in case the All-father sends a legion of Einherjar after us." Aadya told him matter of factly.

"Be my guest, go find a cave of which you can slink away into and hide, but I will not be hiding with you." Loki told her with a little venom in his tone.

"I do not care what you do so long as you leave me here and now so that when you die I will still be alive and laugh at your stupidity." She spat right back at him.

Just then a string of fire came aimed right for their heads and Loki had just enough time to steer them clear of it. Just as Aadya had predicted two boats full Einherjar were coming straight for them and they were not planning on taking them back alive. Loki saw another cave opening dead ahead and above them in the side of a rocky cliff and he headed straight for it fast.

"Are you mad?" Aadya shouted at him

"Possibly" he replied with a grin on his face that made him seem even crazy than before.

He made it through just barely and as they scraped the sides of the cave everything seemed to glow around them as they went faster and deeper into the mountain. Then just as before, they jumped through a portal that sent Aadya slamming into the bow of the boat.

"Ta-Da," Loki said as they broke the portal barrier with a flourish in his voice that Aadya might have found comical if not for the present circumstances.

As Aadya stood up and regained her balance she looked back at Loki with a glare that would send most men to Hel.

"Where are we" Aadya shouted and marched towards him until she was mere inches away from him, she gave him a stare with all the fury of a raging fire in her eyes that she hoped would cause him to cower, but he stood his ground and merely matched her gaze with his own full of mockery and mischief.

"We are on what was once the Dark Elves' home planet, Svartlheim, long since deserted." He told with a smirk on his face.

Aadya looked around at the desolate and dark place that she had come to, and she was not too pleased at what she saw.

Loki took them to an abandoned and decaying palace that Aadya could only assume belonged to Malekith the once "King" of the Dark Elves.

"We can stay here for tonight; as long as you don't mind the style of decoration I can always look for another palace that has the comforts you would prefer." Loki said in his usually arrogant fashion as they looked at the building that was missing several pieces in its outer walls and ceiling.

"That won't be necessary, this is a charming place you've brought me too, and do you come here often?" Aadya asked him with sarcasm ever present in her voice.  
"Actually this is my first time, and who better to see it with than a girl who will most likely cling to me from fear as we walk through it." He told her with a smirk and a teasing look.

Aadya merely rolled her eyes and turned away to survey the place where she would spend the night.

Loki conjured up a fire ball and lit the stack of wood he had gathered. He sat near the flames and marveled at how they tried to latch onto something that was not there. Aadya lay down across from him on the other side and appeared to be asleep, but he knew she was not, so he was to stay awake and keep an eye on her as he did not trust her.

Loki thought about what had happened over the course of the last few days, the dark elves had reemerged and his mother killed, Thor taken captive and Odin missing. Of course this all had to happen when he was in the dungeons and could not see it for his own eyes. _He was in his cell when the guard had run down to tell him of his mother's passing. It was hard to hear, so he created a distraction for him to escape what he didn't plan on was the girl who tagged along with him, but that could be easily rectified, yet something stopped him from thoroughly planning to kill her he needed to know more about her in order to successfully betray her. Yes, that was it; learn more about her than betray her._

 _Aadya could not sleep for fear of not waking up. The former prince of Asgard was the source of her being awake at this ungodly hour. He was not to be trusted, and she found herself waiting for him to strike while she lay there next to the fire. It felt as though it had been years since she was in the safety of the cell in the dungeons of Asgard, and she wondered how it came to be that she should be on the run from the All-father with the traitor prince and stuck in a deserted place where even the dead would refuse to abide. Still, she thought it could be worse, she wasn;t sure how but it could be._

Loki watched the girl sleep, and she rolled over to face the fire and him he saw that she was in a restless sleep and waking up every few moments. He stood up to go see the horizon and watch as the suns would appear in the dark starless sky. As he stood on part of the destroyed balcony _he thought of his mother and how much he wished he could have said goodbye, or at least have not argued with her that day in his cell. Still it did not matter; he would find Malekith and take his head. He cared little for what became of Thor or Odin in this current state he could Asgard for himself and rule as king._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **With the light of a new day.**_

Aadya awoke with the light of the suns in her face, and rose to find out what had become of the liar. She put more wood on their fire and went out in search for food and the ex-prince. She found him staring off into the horizon on a partial balcony. She approached silently and carefully as she did not want her presence known to him, but he was already aware of it.

"Do you always make it a habit of sneaking up on people?" He asked.

"Only when I have need." She stated truthfully.

Loki turned around slowly and stared at her a moment before walking past her to sit near the fire again. Aadya turned and walked over to the vessel that had brought them this far and searched for something to eat. She found a sack with food and walked back to her place by the fire. She started to eat.

"Were you planning on sharing or perhaps eating it all?" Loki asked her matter-of-factly.

"Oh I'm sorry are you hungry? I thought you would be full with your arrogance." Aadya responded in all seriousness.

Loki gave her a small smile with no light in his eyes.

"If you are planning to live within the next few hours I suggest you keep your mouth shut." He said with a deadly look in his eyes.

Aadya might have shown a sign of fear, but she knew it was not the way to win the silent battle between her and this once-was-royal. They stayed in the palace for the next few days, each with Loki growing more and more interested in the mysteriousness of the girl he was with.

Aadya decided to ignore Loki as much as was possible, but she found it difficult when he was always looking at her as though she was a puzzle that was missing a piece determined to find it.

Thor woke with a start as he tried to remember where he was. Oh yes in the cells of the Dark Elves, his mind was clouded over as he tried to remember had happened. Finally the cloud lifted and the memories came rushing back to him without mercy; his mother's death, Father's disappearance, and the fall of Agard-city. He would have wept if it were not for the fact that he also remembered who was responsible for this; Malekith, he was the one to blame, and by Vahalla's sake he would end Malekith's life if it was the last thing he would ever do in this life.

Thor struggled against the chains that held him against the stone walls of his prison and cried out in pain as the shackles bit into the raw skin of his wrists and at the agony of the open wounds on his back from a whip. The elves had shown no mercy to their enemy as they tortured and interrogated him. Thor was sure of one thing; he would triumph over his captures and wreak destruction down upon their heads, provided he ever got the chance.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Friendship**_

Loki watched Aadya as she walked the path that led to the glittering lake, probably the only thing left on this planet to admire. She took long sure strides and seemed to care little if it looked masculine, she was a warrior, that much anyone could tell, but Loki saw something else underneath the hard exterior. He told himself that as soon as she came back he would play nice and ask about her.

Aadya could feel his eyes on her as he stood on the balcony and after the food incident there had only been tension rising between them. She couldn't stay in the skiff all the time and ignore him—as he was always there—so she decided that a swim would do her some good. Wash all the days off of her and relax as much as she could.

"Damn it!" Loki said, "Where the Hel could she be?"

It had been hours since Aadya had left for the lake and Loki was becoming increasingly bored and what one might call worried. He decided against trying to look for her as it could just be she had lost track of time and was still in the lake, but she could have also run into danger. Who knew what had moved onto this desecrated world. He would give her another hour before he might consider going to look for her corpse.

Aadya had been enjoying the water until the suns started roasting her alive so she thought she might look around the world that she was on. She gathered her things and went further away from the building that Loki was in towards the rising hills and low valleys in the earth. Aadya came across a graveyard of fallen ships and buildings that had been destroyed in the last Great War on the planet. She found the air thick with blood soaked dirt and smoke still rising off of the ships. She found it hard to breathe and baked away from it as fast as she could.

She walked swiftly back to the palace and found Loki sitting by the skiff throwing a metal wrist cuff in the air and catching it carelessly as though he hadn't noticed her absence or return. He did however look up as she sat opposite the fire and started to eat.

"So, Aayda, where is it you come from?" Loki asked nonchalantly

"What does that matter?" Aadya returned with a slight disgust in her tone

"I am merely making conversation, since we are here together." Loki said, "Why not try to make an effort of friendship."

"We are not friends, you followed me and I did not kill you, that is all." Aadya responded with an expressionless face.

"Very well then," Loki told her "Shall we continue the deafening silence that surrounds us and ignore each other while giving off signs that we want to slit the other's throats?"

"Because if so I will need to make sure this is the plan, as I would hate to kill you just yet." Loki said all with sarcasm and mock sincerity.

"I will only speak to you when absolutely necessary." Aadya told him.

"Very well then I leave you to yourself." Loki ended somewhat disappointed.

Loki rather liked the girl, she reminded him of Sif in some ways, and though he would never say it aloud he found her interesting and did truly want to know more about her, but that just flew out with the wind and he didn't think he would get any answers next time either. Still it wouldn't hurt to try, maybe with some luck—and mischief—he would get what he wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **An enemy**_

Thor sat in the dark finally free of his chains but still in his cell. He had lost hope that he would ever get out and fight for his home. He thought of his mother and how he wished she was still alive and could comfort him, his father for his counsel, and even his brother he missed him too. Loki was probably free from his cell and taking advantage of the new order in Asgard, if only Thor could ask him to help, to at least fight for their mother who had loved them both. Thor was suddenly taken by guards to see Malekith once more, and Thor surmised it would be just as unpleasant as the other times he had stood before his sworn enemy. The throne room on Svaratlheim was of a severe interior decoration, and as Thor stood before the black throne on which Malekith would deliver his death.

" **You are an enemy of Svartalheim, against the dark elves of this land." Malekith stated to Thor.**

"Yes as are you an enemy against Asgaard." Thor replied matter-of-factly.

" **You would dare to stand before me and speak insolently?" Malekith said rising from his Ebony Black throne.**

"Yes I would. It matters not, as you would kill me whether I conducted myself with childlike behavior or that of an ambassador traveling between realms to initiate treaties." Thor spoke with all the authority he could muster at this time. "I would rather you let the axe swing for mercy's sake then let me go through this unnecessary court holding."

Malekith studied Thor for but a moment, and spoke in his native tongue to an elder sitting to the right of the throne. They conversed together for a few minutes. Then Malekith turned to Thor.

" **You are sentenced to the prisons until we discuss a more suitable condemnation for your treachery against the Dark Elves."**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Blue eyes**_

Aadya woke with a start and momentarily confused. She hadn't meant to fall asleep but after Loki had let her be she started thinking deeply and soon fell into a fitful slumber.

Loki watched from the shadow of a nearby pillar as the girl woke suddenly. He watched her as she looked around seemingly for him but she soon gave up, she obviously did not care whether he was safe or not. Of course, he didn't care about her, but still he was the one who got her out of Asgard a little concern might have been nice. He wouldn't have minded a little concern on her part after all she did owe him.

Loki walked over to their camp and sat down by the fire. The girl had since fallen asleep once more. He glanced over at her sleeping form once again—probably creepily—to observe her when she was more peaceful and not in a mood to potentially kill him. Not for the first time he noticed how she was always tense even in her sleep, but her face was so rested and peaceful while she was in deep slumber.

Aadya wasn't a heavy sleeper. She could faintly hear someone—even in her sleep—move over in front of the small fire. She assumed it was Loki who had sat down at the fire, but still she thought somewhere deep in her subconscious that she should make sure that is was the spoiled and crazy prince. When she rolled over and opened her eyes her assumption was proven correct. Loki was indeed sitting by the fire, but was most uncomfortable was how he was staring at her. So in order to not be unnerved with this she rolled her eyes and rolled back over to fall asleep.

Loki smirked at her eye roll; he liked the fact that he could unnerve her. It was a talent of his to make people uncomfortable, but this was like wining a trophy just for the fact that he could physically see the discomfort in her. Loki resituated into a more relaxed position and closed his eyes for a moment of rest.

Loki woke up a few hours later and made the decision to inform Aadya that he would be moving on from the Dark World. He moved to go wake her up but saw that she was not in her sleeping space.

 _"Oh well," he thought "Might as well get an even earlier start on leaving this dismal place."_

Loki started getting his things together for his journey to the portal that would take him off this world.

"Were you planning on telling me of your departure before you actually left?" A quiet yet strong voice asked him from the shadows to His Left.

"Of course I was, do you think me so rude that I would leave you to the dangerous atmosphere of this world? No my fair maiden I would not think of leaving said damsel in distress." Loki replied to her.

Suddenly Aadya rushed forward quick as lightning and pressed a dagger to his throat.

"Call me a maiden or damsel in distress again and I will slit your throat." Aadya Said with a calm and collected, yet dark and menacing tone.

"Oh so you are not a maiden. I wonder who the unlucky fellow was that had the displeasure of…."

"Enough" Aadya growled making the knife point break the skin on his neck.

Loki just smiled at her and held his hands up in mock surrender.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **Warning! Contains information from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2.**_

Loki didn't want to risk having the boat recognized so he went through a portal he found on the other side of the planet. It took four days to get there, but it was well worth it. The portal took him to a planet he had gone to many secretly many times in his youth. It was an isolated planet beyond the dark. It was a light filled place with jungles and rivers and beauty.

"What in Hel's name is this place?" Aadya asked him.

"It is a planet that was created by a celestial." Loki replied boredly.

"And a celestial is….?"

"A celestial is a very powerful and immortal being." Loki said signaling the end of the conversation.

"It's nice…will we be found?" Aadya asked.

"No we will not be found it is beyond anyone's reach." Loki said through gritted teeth, clearly annoyed by her mistrust in him. _I mean Hel, a little faith would be nice. Of course he didn't exactly trust her, so maybe he could forgive her. Wait…What!? He didn't forgive he took revenge on those like her. Keep it together Loki; if she annoys you again, slit her throat._

"HEY!" Aadya shouted.

"What!" Loki asked suddenly coming back from his abstract thoughts.

"You spaced out there for a minute." Aadya told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize you cared so much about me." Loki said with a smirk slipping his mask easily back into place.

They got settled in to the glorious palace that sat atop an over-look. They had connecting rooms. This was uncomfortable to Aadya, but to Loki it wasn't a surprised at all. The palace seemed to have a mind of its own and Loki was quite used to the strangeness of it.

Loki looked out from his balcony at the splendor. He was acquainted with Ego, and was welcome. He knew of Ego's secret plots and while he didn't help Ego, Loki said he would not hinder as long as this place could be a safe haven when he needed it.

The next morning Aadya woke with a start from a dream that had kept her in a fitful sleep. She walked into the bath-room and washed her face. Aadya looked into the mirror and stared at her face—more like her eyes—for what seemed like hours. They say that the eyes are the window to the soul; they also say that a soul has some light in it, but all she saw was never ending darkness.

Oddly enough Loki was thinking the exact same thing about himself. Staring in the mirror and wondering how he could possibly be in this situation. He was a bastard, abandoned prince who had escaped from prison along with a mysterious—what he only assumed to be an assassin—pretty…uh petty girl. Loki decided to go and check on the girl only to make sure she was still asleep, and then to see if his "Old friend" was around.

Aadya decided it would be best if she made herself presentable and then go see if what questions Loki would avoid answering today. She stood under the hot water; she was already clean, but she needed this small moment to herself. As she dressed she thought of the past two weeks and how she had gotten into this mess. She was with the disgraced liar prince and on a planet that made no sense as to its existence. Loki peered into Aadya's room and heard the water running in the washing room, so he backed away and went to wander around the palace.

Loki went to the observatory; he had always liked this room the best, and though he would never express this sentiment aloud; his face in this moment alone expressed his wonder. Loki looked over to Asgard and felt a slight pang in his chest as he gazed at his former home.

Aadya wandered around the palace half looking for Loki and half snooping. She came across a room full she could only assume to be an indoor jungle. As far as she could tell the room spanned almost a mile in all directions. The vines, flowers, and grass would be impressive in itself but the most amazing thing was the lake that existed within the room complete with a waterfall winding throughout the room. Everything seemed surreal and impossible seeming to become translucent as it stretched out over a mile. There were benches carved into the towering trees that grew next to the lake. She decided that since she would probably never find Loki without a map she sat by the lake and watched the exotic fish that swam without a care.

Loki could sit and watch the stars forever if given the opportunity. He loved the colors, the cold, the never ending space, and the possibilities that existed within endless light in darkness. What neither Loki nor Aadya realized is that they were sitting right next to each other. Even though they were the only beings on the entire planet and the planet was immense; the palace itself was made up of interlacing dimensions. So the separate rooms that Loki and Aadya thought they were in were actually one connected large room. Loki didn't even know about this, and as he claimed was extremely intelligent. Ego was a Celestial he could break the laws of the universe—of course there is always a price when doing so—if he so wished.

Aadya sat there for an hour, and Loki sat in the observatory for two hours. Finally, though, he arose and went to track the girl down. Aadya almost fell asleep while sitting in the serene place, but was interrupted when the sultry and smirk induced voice of the liar resounded next to her ear.

"So you do have a warm side." Loki told her after slipping in.

"I do not and don't sneak around I am liable to kill you." Aadya told him

"It would be an accident; I wouldn't hold that against you." Loki said

"Of course it would look like an accident." Aadya Said with a slight smile on her face that never reached her eyes.

Loki made a gesture with his hand so that she would move over giving him enough room to sit down next to her. She found this annoying because there was a bench directly across from her.

"It is beautiful here." Loki said suddenly

"Yes it is, though it seems rather impossible." Aayda replied

"Not if you understand the way this planet works." Loki retorted

"Hmph."

"You are rather annoying and surprising." Loki told her

"Now there's a combination I've never heard." Aadya responded

"Do you have an on/off switch for talking?" Loki asked her

"No." Aadya said matter-of-factly

"Well than we will have to do something about that." Said Loki

"Really and what did you have in mind?" Aayda said dryly

Loki leaned in slowly, took her face in his hands, and gently kissed her. Aadya was momentarily surprised, but then reality caught up with her and she shoved Loki away.

"What the Hel do you think you're doing?" Aadya practically shrieked

"Shutting you up." Loki told her

"And you thought that was the way to do it?" Aadya asked darkly

"Well I didn't think you would appreciate your mouth shut with magic." Said Loki

Aadya left in a hurry and went straight to her room to yell at the walls by herself.

 _Why had he done that? He didn't mean to do it. It just happened. It was not what he had intended. He was just sitting there and then the next thing he knew he was kissing her. It wasn't that he didn't dislike kissing her; he assumed she was a better kisser when not taken by surprise. Hel, he would have been surprised if she had done it to him, but the question remained. Why had he kissed her?_

In her room Aadya was asking similar questions. _Why had he done that?_ _What the Hel had just happened? This just didn't happen to her, ever. She was an assassin; she was supposed to be prepared always. This had taken her by surprise, completely and indisputably surprised. She was never surprised_ even _when she had been kissed before suddenly, never surprised, ever._

Loki was still sitting there by the lake lost in thought. _At least I played it off as nothing after it happened. Yes, I did that right. Of course I should probably…NO! I will just forget about it and pretend that this never occurred. Yes that will do._

Meanwhile in her room, Aadya decided to forget about it and pretend that the entire scene never happened.

Loki was at Aadyas' door. He knocked twice and waited for a few seconds. Aadya didn't answer so he walked into the room. The door had been locked, but with a simple wave of his hand Loki unlocked it. As he stepped in Loki noticed that the room was completely spotless; not a thing out of place, but Aadya was not in the room in fact, he couldn't sense her anywhere near him. He ran out of the room and out the palace door. He sensed her walking ten miles ahead of him. He began to teleport as far as he was currently able to. The teleportation to the planet had left him weak, but he was still able to teleport a few miles at a time.

 _ **Chapter 7 ½**_ _ **An escape or a trap?**_

He had escaped the iron clutches of Malektih. He was still (unfortunately) on Svartlheim, with no clue as to how to get off it. He had heard tell of the secret portals from his father after Loki fell, but he didn't know where they were, and he didn't think that wandering around until he may stumble across one was a good idea. He called out for Mjolnir hoping. After what seemed like forever, the hammer came to Thor's call and took him to a nearby mountain top. He asked Heimdall to take him home and finally he felt the familiar pull of the Bifrost bringing him back to his home.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

 _ **Hurt brought to life.**_

Loki finally caught up with Aadya who was traveling at an unbelievably fast pace. As soon as was close he teleported directly behind her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Loki asked her venomously

"I am trying to find a way off this disturbing planet." Aadya told him

"What makes you think there is a way off without me?" Loki Said

"Either way, I am getting away from you and hopefully finding a way out of here." Aadya said struggling to pull her arm out of his iron tight grasp

"You are not going anywhere without my permission." Loki told her

Aadya glared at him and said "I do not need your permission for anything."

Loki took them back to Ego's palace and shoved her in her room. Then he placed an enchantment on the room so she was locked in. Loki stormed off to his own room and began wearing a hole into the floor. He was furious; she thought she could just do whatever she wanted. He was the one in charge; and it would remain that way, it was time she learned this and he would teach her that lesson personally. As he walked towards the door he passed the mirror, and a flash of blue could be seen in his eyes just for a moment.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **Is it really me inside?**_

Aadya awoke with a start from a dreamless black sleep. She tried to remember what had happened, and how she had gotten to her room. She walked into the bathroom unaware that she was performing the same routine from this morning. After she washed her face, she walked over to the couch bed by the bay window facing the east wrapping around to the west. Aadya looked out over the horizon, and she started to remember the events that had transpired. She hazily remembered being in the jungle room and talking to Loki, and she tried to move the foggy curtain away from the memories of running away.

Loki watched Aadya as she tried to remember the past day's events. He had placed a memory clouding on her, but not so much that she wouldn't be able to figure it out eventually. He could feel the cold blue crystal leave his veins for a moment. He felt panicked; he knew what had happened to him. The Titan still had a hold on him, as weak as it may be it was there. Loki gave himself a moment to just release the pain in his tattered soul. He didn't want this he wanted a friend, maybe even Aadya, but as soon as he gave himself these thoughts his veins pulsed blue and his eyes changed with the oncoming poison.

Loki had taken down the barrier when he had his moment of peace, and Aadya left just after Loki regained his composure. She walked down the halls to see Loki and ask for food. She found him in the library sitting by a bay window that faced the west and caught the setting suns. He did not look up as she walked in he merely flipped to the next page in his book.

"What is it you read?" Aadya asked him sitting down opposite of him.

"It is a book of magic." Loki stated dryly.

"You need to read about magic when you yourself claim to be the greatest sorcerer in all the realms?" Aadya asked amused.

"I am; however, it does no harm to refresh and learn any more I can." Loki said finally looking up at her. It was just a flicker but in his eyes there was a small moment of surprise as he met her eyes. Her eyes always bought his attention, smoky blue like the color of a sea before, during, and after a storm. Aadya's eyes held her emotions, but they were not easy to decipher.

"I see. That makes some sense." Aadya told him.

"Well I am glad to see something does." He retorted

Aadya got up and walked over to one of the massive shelves that lined the room. She picked out a book she knew to be of Asgardian in origin. It detailed the greatest battles in all of recoded history. She went back to her seat across from Loki and began to read, her hunger forgotten for a time.

Loki looked at Aadya from over the top of his book; she had fallen asleep.

He decided that it was time to leave Ego's world.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

 **The dark unknown world.**

Loki stepped out onto the surface of a lost and forgotten planet. He had not been there for a time. He walked in front of a throne made of stone that hovered in the air seemingly by itself.

"I believe you have been summoning me." Loki said

"I see you have finally adhered."

"I do not appreciate the means by which you have done so." Loki stated

"It does not matter how I summon you. You are mine to command."

The throne slowly turned around and Loki was face-to-face with his "master" Thanos.

"I see you are still delusional that you control yourself." Thanos told Loki.

"I am." Loki said with venom in his voice.

Thanos laughed at that remark. _This boy._ He thought. _I shall break him once more._

"Have you forgotten all I have done for you; a debt is placed upon you, and you have much to do in order to repay me." Thanos said

"I owe you? Has your ancient mind finally caught up with you?" Loki asked, "YOU tore me apart!"

"You took my mind, soul, and body from me and shredded it until I was no more." Loki told Thanos with all the death in his voice that he could muster.

"I made you better." Thanos stated with slight amusement in his tone.

"What is it that you have called to me for?" Loki asked

"I am merely asking for some conversation." Thanos said, "I believe you have a new friend that travels with you."

To anyone it would seem as though Thanos was making a statement, but to Loki Thanos had asked a question laced with dark curiosity and malice.

"What of her?" Loki asked him, "She is merely an escaped prisoner from Odin's dungeons."

"You have sensed nothing odd about her?" Thanos subtly pried.

"What if I had?" "She is no one of importance." Loki said, "Merely a young girl who needs to grow up."

"I see. Then you wouldn't mind introducing me to this whimpering companion." Thanos gave a hidden command

"It is of no concern to you who she is. She will not see you or your minions." Loki told him with authority.

"SILENCE YOUR TONGUE BOY!" Thanos shouted at Loki. "I have risen you up and made you stronger; you would do well to remember this."

Thanos made a gesture with his hand in order to choke Loki and bring him to his knees in submission, but Loki merely smiled and faded away into the dark.

Back in the library Loki looked back at the girl who was with him.

 _What did the Mad Titan want with her? Surely she was not important. Yes he had sensed magic inside her the moment he was with her, but not enough to warrant Thanos' attention. He would need to tread more carefully._

Aadya woke once more from a nightmare that seemed relentless. A strange one this time though, it was of a great man—No—monster of strange coloring and powerful beyond compare. This was not the first time he had plagued her dreams, but certainly the most terrifying one yet.

She was still in the library curled up where she had fallen asleep. Loki was asleep across from her, and she thought it best not to waken him. She arose and went to the kitchens for breakfast or rather lunch as she had slept well into the next day. As she ate she reflected on the past few weeks. How much her life had been turned upside down, and though this had happened to her many times this was by far the most drastic change yet.

She was imprisoned by the All-Father himself on the grounds of treason and espionage. She knew that Loki was kept in the prisons where she would be placed; though she knew not that her cell would be tight across from his, she couldn't help but wonder how different might things be if she had been placed in another cell.

She had faced many monsters all more terrifying than the last, yet she never come across such an enemy like Loki. He was strong—though not in the way most people would deem worthy—skilled as well in magic, culture, and defense. Talented, gifted, a genius one might claim, or perhaps down-right insane, and psychopathic. Either way there was no denying the ability for good and evil within him; within her.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

 _ **Freedom**_

Thor awoke to a dull pounding in his head. Looking around he saw the destroyed Bi-frost near him. As he staggered to stand he noticed the once golden gleaming city of Agard now dull with the stains of war. Thanos and his minions had given no mercy to this place, and its inhabitants. Even Malekith had seen an opportunity to wreak havoc on Thor's home. As Thor walked through his home he passed his brothers room and walked in. He saw the books thrown across the floor half burnt and destroyed. Thor mourned the loss of his family, home, and love. How had things gotten so out of control? All he had wanted was for his family to be reunited and to spend his days with Jane. No more. Thor would fight for his family and for all the realms to be freed.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

 _ **Attack at sunrise**_

Loki went to see Aadya and tell her of his plane to leave Ego, but just as he walked into the jungle room a crash was heard throughout the entire palace. Loki raced out and weaved through the halls to find the girl. He found her as they both ran into each other just as another wave hit the building. Aadya fell and landed on Loki with a grunt.

"Get off me." He gasped as he tried to push her off him

It was a tangle of limbs and little communication as they tried to pry themselves off one another. Suddenly the wall opposite them shattered and left debris everywhere—including on them, but Aadya didn't feel the pain of having wall land on her as Loki had managed to flip them over and shield her—they collected themselves rushing to put a distance between them and assess the situation.

Through the dust came a dark figure; tall and foreboding, he raised his arm to signal his soldiers and have them surround the two Asgardians. Loki unconsciously stepped in front of Aadya to protect her. It went unnoticed by Aadya, but not by Malekith.

 **"So we finally meet little prince." Malektih directed towards Loki**

"Yes it seems you could not wait to die." Loki responded

 **"If I were you, I would not speak with such insolence to the one who holds you future." Malekith spat out, "Your brother was much the same way until he knew the true pain I wreaked on him."**

"You are mistaken. I have no brother." Loki said calmly.

A little to calmly in Aadya's opinion. She could sense that Loki had something planned, and Malekith would have been wise to prepare for Loki's plot.

Malekith edged forward until he stood directly before Loki. Almost a two heads taller he was intimidating, but Loki knew better than to let this show on his face.

 **"There is a price on your head as well as your whore." Malekith told him, "The Titan would see to it that your deaths last for eternity." "Take them!" Malekith ordered.**

But before the order could be carried out a blinding flash of light erupted behind Malekith and with its dissipation the two prisoners were nowhere to be found.

 _ **(Before the flash of light)**_

"Close your eyes Aadya." Loki said softly

And with those words his magic surged forward.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 14**_

 _ **Was It All Just a Dream?**_

Loki awoke in his bed he had had a dream of darkness, and he could only assume it was a gift from Thanos. What had him confused was the interest that the Mad Titan had in Aadya. It was all puzzling. Loki also vaguely remembered Aadya in his dream. He moved his hand to his lips confusedly and almost unconsciously. Everything about last night was a blur of confusion and darkness surrounding it all.

Aadya woke up in darkness. She—much like Loki—was confused about the night's memories. She had dreamed of light that was quickly overtaken by death, and destruction. She allowed herself to become accustomed to the dark. She felt her magic surge to the front of her mind. it was a strange feeling; one she had not felt in centuries.

Loki emerged from his room with the time nearing high noon. He first went to see Aadya and determine whether or not his dream had been memory and not fantasy, but as soon as he rounded the corner to her room his heart started beating faster.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 15**_

 _ **She can defend herself**_

Aadya suddenly realized that she was in fact not in her room. A shadow lurked in the dark corners surrounding her. She tried to arise, but she found her arms were shackled to the "bed" that she lay on.

Thanos emerged from the dark. He took a moment to observe the girl. She was weak by no means. Strong, determined, successful, and well trained, and though she would not remember she held a bond with him.

Loki sought Aadya out; he sensed the magic within her, and it was fading fast from her room. As Loki paced the floor trying to decide what to do his eye caught a glimpse of a green paper on desk the room. This would normally not be anything noticeable, but because of her disappearance he thought perhaps it was a note from her. With a glance at the paper Loki was gone from the room before the paper even landed on the floor.

Thanos began. Aadya's screams could have been heard for miles if there was another being out there to lend an ear. He tore her soul from her body and shattered it like glass. He then pieced it all together once more only with added pieces to replace what she had lost—or more accurately what he had taken from her. Thanos used his skill and knowledge on her body just like he done to Loki. Twisting and distorting the facts until all that remained were the veins of poison running through all of her.

Aadya had known such pain before, suppressed within her until it became dreams to arise rarely. She had always refused to speak of it, but it was there always. She prayed for the sweet release that death provided, but this was not in her future soon.

Loki knew where she was, and more importantly who had taken her. Once he arrived on Thanos' world he searched for the faint magic that resided in Aadya.

 **"I see you have finally noticed your companion's disappearance." Thanos said, "And you have finally joined us. I thought my production would have no audience."**

"Of what concern is she too you?" Loki asked his face and voice betraying nothing

 **"You must have realized it by now." Thanos chastised**

"Realized what? That she is one of your children who managed to escape your tyranny." Loki said

 **"So you did. Good!" Thanos said happily, "Tell me when it that you first felt it what it was?"**

"When I kissed her," Loki replied "She did not realized it but the markings appeared and I sensed the magic within her."

 **"Yes, I am glad that you know my two greatest successes together as one family." Thanos said madly**

Loki studied Thanos for but a moment, and came to the conclusion that he would not be able to retrieve Aadya yet. Thanos watched Loki with a hawks eye, and gave a small smile of approval at the realization that Loki knew he would not be able to find the girl.

Aadya had been his greatest triumph aside from the disgraced prince. She was much like her sisters Gomorra and Nebula; however, Aadya was the ultimate weapon that none would ever see approaching.

Loki weaved his spell with precision and with the skill that only came with practice for centuries. He located Aadya easily enough, but the spell was cast in order to free her and project a flesh illusion. Once he was sure that she was safe in the fortress, and all the protection spells he knew cast over her and the room did he leave Thanos thinking he had won. Loki knew that they could no longer stay within the icy walls of his palace, so he gathered their things, Aadya, and left for another safe haven.

Loki set Aadya, who was still unconscious, on the bed, and left her alone while he went to secure their whereabouts better. Loki was wondering why he didn't just leave her somewhere, and let her find her own way.

 _Because you've let her get into your head you idiot, that's why._

Loki had taken them to an abandoned Dark World that Thanos had previously used millennia ago. If Loki was right, and he usually was, Thanos would not suspect them there.

But Loki had been wrong before when he decided to ignore Aadya's heritage. It was foolhardy to think that Thanos would not show interest in her. Loki cursed himself, he should have seen it coming especially after the curiosity the Titan had shown previously.

 _Damn it! She clouds my mind so greatly I cannot even see the simplest things that are right there in front of me._

Aadya woke from a sleep that—for once—was not plagued by terrors, but with dreams. She dreamed of her family the one that Thanos had murdered. She was surprised at the dream though, Thanos had destroyed every light in her, and she had not seen the light in so long.

The room she stayed in now was plain a welcome break from all the wealth she had been around recently. She assumed Loki was off somewhere in the shadows. Aadya was in no hurry to get up, her body, though healed quickly, was still pained. She had suffered the same when she was first taken in by the Titan, but these pains she had not felt for some time. Her magic was too weak to lend much help. Aadya sunk back down into the soft mattress and drifted back into restless but welcome sleep.

Loki was finished making sure they were alone on the planet, and was now sitting on a rock of the surface of the world. Though the planet was dark the view of galaxies and the universe was spectacular. He sat there for a few hours until he deemed it necessary to check in on the girl. Loki headed down to the fortress built into the planet.

He arrived at her room. Loki teleported in, but stayed concealed in the shadows so he may observe without giving her cause for discomfort. She was still sleeping he took notice of. He came out of the shadows, and gently sat next to her on the bed. He checked for any immediate dangers left over from Thanos' play.

Finding nothing serious; Loki turned his attentions to himself, he was exhausted mentally and physically. Loki's eyed began to close slowly, and his body leaned forward giving into sweet, painful unconsciousness.

There was an inch of room between the unconscious warriors and neither moved while in sleep for they were simply to worn down.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

 _ **She can defend herself**_

Aadya suddenly realized that she was in fact not in her room. A shadow lurked in the dark corners surrounding her. She tried to arise, but she found her arms were shackled to the "bed" that she lay on.

Thanos emerged from the dark. He took a moment to observe the girl. She was weak by no means. Strong, determined, successful, and well trained, and though she would not remember she held a bond with him.

Loki sought Aadya out; he sensed the magic within her, and it was fading fast from her room. As Loki paced the floor trying to decide what to do his eye caught a glimpse of a green paper on desk the room. This would normally not be anything noticeable, but because of her disappearance he thought perhaps it was a note from her. With a glance at the paper Loki was gone from the room before the paper even landed on the floor.

Thanos began. Aadya's screams could have been heard for miles if there was another being out there to lend an ear. He tore her soul from her body and shattered it like glass. He then pieced it all together once more only with added pieces to replace what she had lost—or more accurately what he had taken from her. Thanos used his skill and knowledge on her body just like he done to Loki. Twisting and distorting the facts until all that remained were the veins of poison running through all of her.

Aadya had known such pain before, suppressed within her until it became dreams to arise rarely. She had always refused to speak of it, but it was there always. She prayed for the sweet release that death provided, but this was not in her future soon.

Loki knew where she was, and more importantly who had taken her. Once he arrived on Thanos' world he searched for the faint magic that resided in Aadya.

 **"I see you have finally noticed your companion's disappearance." Thanos said, "And you have finally joined us. I thought my production would have no audience."**

"Of what concern is she too you?" Loki asked his face and voice betraying nothing

 **"You must have realized it by now." Thanos chastised**

"Realized what? That she is one of your children who managed to escape your tyranny." Loki said

 **"So you did. Good!" Thanos said happily, "Tell me when it that you first felt it what it was?"**

"When I kissed her," Loki replied "She did not realized it but the markings appeared and I sensed the magic within her."

 **"Yes, I am glad that you know my two greatest successes together as one family." Thanos said madly**

Loki studied Thanos for but a moment, and came to the conclusion that he would not be able to retrieve Aadya yet. Thanos watched Loki with a hawks eye, and gave a small smile of approval at the realization that Loki knew he would not be able to find the girl.

Aadya had been his greatest triumph aside from the disgraced prince. She was much like her sisters Gomorra and Nebula; however, Aadya was the ultimate weapon that none would ever see approaching.

Loki weaved his spell with precision and with the skill that only came with practice for centuries. He located Aadya easily enough, but the spell was cast in order to free her and project a flesh illusion. Once he was sure that she was safe in the fortress, and all the protection spells he knew cast over her and the room did he leave Thanos thinking he had won. Loki knew that they could no longer stay within the icy walls of his palace, so he gathered their things, Aadya, and left for another safe haven.

Loki set Aadya, who was still unconscious, on the bed, and left her alone while he went to secure their whereabouts better. Loki was wondering why he didn't just leave her somewhere, and let her find her own way.

 _Because you've let her get into your head you idiot, that's why._

Loki had taken them to an abandoned Dark World that Thanos had previously used millennia ago. If Loki was right, and he usually was, Thanos would not suspect them there.

But Loki had been wrong before when he decided to ignore Aadya's heritage. It was foolhardy to think that Thanos would not show interest in her. Loki cursed himself, he should have seen it coming especially after the curiosity the Titan had shown previously.

 _Damn it! She clouds my mind so greatly I cannot even see the simplest things that are right there in front of me._

Aadya woke from a sleep that—for once—was not plagued by terrors, but with dreams. She dreamed of her family the one that Thanos had murdered. She was surprised at the dream though, Thanos had destroyed every light in her, and she had not seen the light in so long.

The room she stayed in now was plain a welcome break from all the wealth she had been around recently. She assumed Loki was off somewhere in the shadows. Aadya was in no hurry to get up, her body, though healed quickly, was still pained. She had suffered the same when she was first taken in by the Titan, but these pains she had not felt for some time. Her magic was too weak to lend much help. Aadya sunk back down into the soft mattress and drifted back into restless but welcome sleep.

Loki was finished making sure they were alone on the planet, and was now sitting on a rock of the surface of the world. Though the planet was dark the view of galaxies and the universe was spectacular. He sat there for a few hours until he deemed it necessary to check in on the girl. Loki headed down to the fortress built into the planet.

He arrived at her room. Loki teleported in, but stayed concealed in the shadows so he may observe without giving her cause for discomfort. She was still sleeping he took notice of. He came out of the shadows, and gently sat next to her on the bed. He checked for any immediate dangers left over from Thanos' play.

Finding nothing serious; Loki turned his attentions to himself, he was exhausted mentally and physically. Loki's eyed began to close slowly, and his body leaned forward giving into sweet, painful unconsciousness.

There was an inch of room between the unconscious warriors and neither moved while in sleep for they were simply to worn down.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

 _ **The Past**_

Aadya woke first, and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she noticed who lay beside her. She carefully left the bed so as not to wake Loki, and she went in search of food.

While she was gone someone paid Loki a visit.

"Loki." The voice said, "Loki you must wake up."

Loki's mind began to process the voice, but sleep still clouded his brain. Slowly Loki awoke and looked around for Aadya and the strange voice he had heard. Loki's eyes wandered about the room settling on a far corner cast in shadow.

"I must admit I am surprised you would come to see me." Loki said

"Can a mother not see her son?" Frigga asked him

"I suppose, but how is this possible you are…"

"Dead?" Frigga told him, "Yes but I was granted a chance to see you once again."

"If you were granted a chance then why waste it on me?" Loki said with contempt, "why not go and the golden prince who really is your son?"

"Loki you are my son, you have always been **my son**." Frigga told him with all the love she had

"You have faced so much and I wish you did not have to face anymore, but the darkness is spreading and you must stop it." Frigga almost begged of him

"Why not get Thor to do this it's what he was born for is it not?" Loki responded

"Thor is strong and has grown much, but he cannot do this alone. This is what you both were born for. To save all from this war that is rising; and to do so together." Frigga said.

"I wish I had more time to spend with you, but I must return." Frigga said with tears forming in her blue eyes, "Please Loki, I love you, and Thor loves. You have a family that does care."

 _I have no family anymore. They are all lost._

Loki woke with a start and looked around for his mother silently begging to see once more, but all there was to see was the dark and shadows as always.


	17. Chapter 17

_Flashback:_

 _Loki looked in the mirror at his reflection, and scrutinized his appearance. He wore his formal battle regalia because today was the day his witless oaf of a brother would be crowned king of Asgard. Loki did not mind that he would not be king; he always knew that it would be Thor, but he craved recognition. He desired to be brought out of his brother shadow and into the light. But it would never be, though he was always told he was born to rule. Loki knew that Thor was not ready even if no one else could, but he also understood that Thor wasn't as confident as he seemed. Thor needed Loki's help, but Loki should not have to help as much as Thor would want. Every political aspect of ruling that did not end with fist flying would be passed onto Loki for him to negotiate and complete. It was not how Loki wanted to spend the remainder of his life._

That day would be the start of all of Loki's issues. The fall from the bridge with his false father's disappointment following him, the endless months of torture at the hands of a madman, and his disgrace at failing to rule a world full of mindless beings. With Loki's dream visit from his mother, he pondered on the words she spoke and the task she asked his help on.

Aadya woke to Loki packing the ship with the belongings, and asked what in the Hel he was doing.

"I am going back to Asgard." He said

"And why would you do something so idiotic as going back to place you just escaped from?" Aadya replied with a hint of shock in her voice.

"Because, my brother plans on saving the worlds during the convergence from Malekith and his army, and since he has taken on this ridiculous task I am forced to go back and save him from dying. Once again." Loki told her all the while putting away everything into the compartments of the boat.

"well, you can certainly count me out of this little adventure. Leave me the boat and my pack, and go find your own way wherever it is you plan to go." Aadya told him off

"I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS. GET OFF IF YOU MUST, BUT CEASE YOUR UNHELPFUL CHATTER." Loki yelled at her. He didn't mean to be cruel, but once again he was tasked with saving Thor from an impossible quest that would surely end with everyone dead.

Aadya collected her things and left in a shocked and angry mood. She did not understand the foolishness in the mission that Loki had stated he would embark on. Thought it was not like they were friends, partners or any other kind of companion, but they had escaped together and from that moment they had been running together. She had pity for him, because she understood what he had been through, but he was never her responsibility so to Hel with him.

"I hope he rots." Aadya thought.

Loki left Aadya walking into the ruins of Svartelheim, and went towards the path that would take him to his brother, adopted brother.


End file.
